Social networking has become an increasingly popular presence on the Internet. Social network services allow users to easily connect with friends, family members, and other users in order to share, among other things, comments regarding activities, interests, and other thoughts. As social networking has continued to grow, companies have recognized value in the technology. For instance, companies have found that social networking provides a great tool for managing their brand and driving consumers to their own web sites or to otherwise purchase their products or services. Companies can create their own social networking profiles for communicating with consumers via social networking posts and other messages. Additionally, since users often employ social networking to comment on products and services, companies can mine social data to identify what consumes are saying about the company, as well as its products, services, and industry in general. In some cases, companies may even choose to respond to consumers' comments on social networks.